Una historia Diferente
by ByMau
Summary: Sakura vuelve de una larga mision de la tierra de Suna y en su camino se encontrara a cierto pelinegro... Soy mala haciendo resumens entren y lean 1er. cap lemon...
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi segundo fic de esta pareja espero sea de su agrado, es una historia diferente quiza en relacion a Itachi pues digo es un fic y tiene derecho a ser diferente n.n bueno los dejo con la trama espero sea de su agrado y sobre todo sus criticas y consejos porfis…….

Aclaracion Naruto no me pertenece

El Reencuentro

Una joven ninja de unos 16 años corría a través del bosque regresaba de una de sus tantas misiones como medico, y esta vez el lugar había sido la tierra de la Arena Suna, que necesitaba de sus servicios como medico, a lo que la aldea de la hoja no pudo negarse y enviar a la mas talentosa medico con la que contaba.

Mas Sakura no sabia lo que le esperaba en lo mas profundo del bosque…..

En una cueva en el bosque, no muy lejos de los linderos de la aldea escondida entre las hojas se podía observar a un joven ninja de aproximadamente 16 años de edad, cabello negros y ojos negros tan místicos y profundos como la misma noche, se encontraba meditando.

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que me fui de la aldea, 4 años, 4 largos años y es que a pesar de todo no pude olvidar la masacre de mi clan y la venganza que me orillo a dejar todo lo que representara lazos de amor y amistad en mi vida.

Se encontraba descansando del largo viaje que el y su tan mencionado equipo Hebi estaban realizando, en busca de Itachi Uchiha el asesino del Clan Uchiha, seguía con su búsqueda pues después de 4 años de estar lejos de la aldea escondida entre las hojas no había podido completar su venganza ya que siempre tenia que suceder algo para evitar aquello tan ansiado, y después de luchar varias veces con sus ex compañeros de equipo que por 3 años lo persiguieron para que regresase con ellos, todo fue inútil pues el no quiso regresar y desde hace un año dejaron de perseguirlo desde que casi mata a Naruto y dejo mal herida a su ex compañera de equipo. Se encontraba recordando aquello cuando una voz femenina lo distrajo de sus pensamientos

Sasuke – dijo la mujer que era parte del Hebi

Que sucede – dijo de manera fría

Al parecer no duro mucho el gusto de dejarte tranquilo, un chacra conocido se acerca estará en este lugar dentro de media hora mas o menos – indico aquella pelirroja.

Aquello hizo que se tensara después de un año volvían a buscarlo, al parecer ellos no sabían del peligro que corrían si lo desafiaban nuevamente. Sonrió para si dio la orden a Hebi.

Sigan yo los alcanzare después de terminar con esto de una vez – dijo y subió a la rama del árbol en espera de ellos o de alguno de ellos.

Mientras tanto Hebi siguió su orden como siempre lo hacían sin discusión alguna.

Con Sakura.

Debo darme prisa, he estado tanto tiempo lejos de la aldea que ya necesito estar en ella, como estarán todos ahora.

Sakura – escucho a sus espaldas

Gaara –kun, que haces aquí – pregunto un tanto sorprendida por la aparición del Kazakague de la alea de la arena.

Bueno no pude agradecerte por tus cuidados durante estos meses – dijo el joven pelirrojo

Sabes que no tienes porque – respondió sakura – además es mi deber como ninja medico.

Aun así – insistió el joven Kazakague, acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de la joven pelirosada que sin tener alguna reacción se dejo besar por Gaara.

Se separo lentamente de el y le hablo.

Gaara por favor vuelve a la aldea, sabes que no debes estar por el bosque solo, no después de lo que sucedió con el demonio que llevabas dentro – explico la joven

Gracias por tu preocupación – dijo desapareciendo de la vista de la ojijade, sin duda molesto por la reacción de la joven ante aquel atrevimiento

Lo que ninguno de ellos supo es que a unos metros de ahí, se encontraba el líder del Hebi, que de manera inconsciente o consiente había activado el Sharingan por la ira que lo invadía en esos momentos y sin esperar a que Sakura llegase al punto salio a su encuentro.

Tanto tiempo Sakura – escucho decir desde la distancia que los separaba, y es que sin duda nunca pensó encontrarlo en el bosque, que es lo que quería o que pasaría.

Uchiha – dijo fríamente la pelirosada

Hmmp – Uchiha y desde cuando pensó donde quedo el Sasuke Kun

Pensé que había quedado claro que no quería más persecuciones – dijo con soberbia

Jajaja que dices Uchiha- respondió la pelirosada – de verdad te crees tan importante para creer que la aldea de la hoja te sigue buscando – escupió con frialdad.

Se impresiono Sasuke Uchiha se había sorprendido ante tal respuesta pero claro su orgullo no dejaría demostrarlo.

No dije que la aldea me buscara – sonrió – si no tu y el tonto de Naruto – sonrió con mas ganas que antes.

Pues aun así te equivocas Uchiha, ni Naruto ni yo te buscamos, como ves estoy sola regresando de una misión así que si me lo permites regreso a mi HOGAR – dijo remarcando lo ultimo.

Una misión desde cuando hace misiones sola, sin el equipo siente se pregunto el Uchiha Traidor y es que aunque le sorprendiera saberlo Sakura había cambiado y vaya que si.

Tu, a una misión sola no me hagas reír sakura, tu eres peor que Naruto dime a que fuiste a cuidar niños – pregunto con maldad.

Sakura sintió romper su corazón una vez más y es que aunque lo negara seguía amando aquel azabache pero no podía darse el lujo de demostrárselo y aunque sus palabras la estaban lastimando esta vez no se dejaría no más.

Eso es algo que a ti no te importa Uchiha – dijo – pero te diré que he ido exclusivamente a cuidar de Gaara el Kazakague de la aldea de la arena – dijo a punto de irse

Y fue entonces que recordó lo que momentos antes había presenciado, como Gaara besaba a Sakura y sintió arder algo dentro de él sentía enojo, ira, rabia y sin previo aviso tomo a sakura de un brazo para que no se fuera como pretendía.

Suéltame Uchiha – dijo Sakura volteando para ver a Sasuke pero lo que vio la deja helada, sasuke tenia activado su sharingan y eso no podía ser nada bueno.

Así que permaneciste en la aldea de la arena por Gaara, dime sakura cuando olvidaste aquel amor que me profesaste, cuando me fui de la aldea – preguntaba a la vez que acercaba mas y mas el cuerpo de Sakura a su Cuerpo.

Quizás el día que intentaste matar a Naruto – dijo tratando de salir del agarre de Sasuke.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del traidor de la hoja.

Dime Sakura, que sentiste cuando Gaara te beso – hizo mas fuerte su agarre – dime pensante en como eran mis besos, en como seria probar mis labios, he dime sakura que sentiste cuando se te acerco, sentiste tu cuerpo tensarse como ahora, - seguía preguntando y acercándose mas y mas a Sakura

No seas tan engreído Sasuke y déjame decirte que no, no pensé en ti y no pienso en ti desde hace mucho tiempo – dijo ya enojada por la situación en que se encontraba, y es que aunque se lo negara su cuerpo estaba tenso, quería probar de aquellos labios que le resultaban tentadores pero no, no podía hacerle eso a Naruto a ella misma, no podía caer ahora no después de sufrir tanto por el.

Sasuke no soporto mas aquello y se posesiono de los labios de la Haruno en un beso lleno de pasión, enojo y quizás un poco de sentimientos, sakura no podía creer tal acto, sasuke la estaba besando en medio del bosque, la estaba besando y reclamaba que aquel beso fuera correspondido, sakura no sabia que hacer realmente estaba deseando corresponder aquel beso y con timidez dejo pasar al Uchiha quien no espero para adentrarse en la boca de sakura y recorrerla con su lengua si la sensación que ambos están sintiendo estaba mas halla de los odios y de las venganzas, ahora solo eran ellos y una mínima posibilidad de amarse aunque solo fuera por un día por unas horas o unos segundos, Sasuke dejo los labios de sakura y se posiciono de su cuello, sakura dejo escapar un tímido gemido sus labios le quemaban la piel que importaba si mañana el no estuviese ahí, que importaba si tenia que pasar años para volver a verlo su fuerza de voluntad ante el era nula y ya no quiso pensar mas solo se dejo llevar por aquella sensación de placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Sakura pasó sus manos por debajo de su polera y sintió su fuerte espalda. Sasuke la llevó hacia el árbol. Él puso su mano sobre el vientre de Sakura y lo acarició suavemente, y Sakura dejó escapar un casi imperceptible gemido. Sasuke la miró intensamente y le dio una de sus características sonrisas. Comenzó a levantar la polera de Sakura lentamente, aprovechando de pasar sus dedos suavemente por la cintura de Sakura. Cuando Sasuke logró deshacerse de la polera tocó sus pechos con cuidado.

Sasuke prosiguió a masajear los pechos de Sakura, quién comenzó a besar a Sasuke en el cuello y a pasar su lengua por sus hombros. Luego él experimento tocando y presionando su pezón, cosa que volvió a Sakura loca.

"Mhh... Sa-su-ke-"gimió Sakura y le sacó la polera a Sasuke, para luego besar su musculoso pecho. Después de muchas caricias Sasuke comenzó a despojar a Sakura de su falda y luego de sus pantalones. Un leve sonrojo se asomo al rostro de Sakura al quedar en ropa interior ante Sasuke y sobre todo estando en medio del bosque aunque poco importo Sakura continuo besándolo el palpó a Sakura suavemente y ella gimió nuevamente, pero esta vez más fuerte. Sasuke tiró lentamente de lo que quedaba de ropa en Sakura y cuando ya estaba desnuda, acercó su mano para tocarla.

"Ah.. Ah... Sasuke-kun... Ahhh..." Sasuke comenzó a jugar con su clítoris y Sakura ahora gritaba.

Sasuke retiró su mano de la intimidad de Sakura y le dio un beso suave. Ella tiró de sus pantalones y los bajó para revelar a un Sasuke excitado. Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y la besó en el cuello.

Sasuke comenzó lentamente a introducir su miembro en el interior de Sakura. Ella se aferró a sus brazos cuando el entró de una sola vez, rompiendo así aquella pared que la hacia virgen aun y sonrió Sasuke sonrió entre un beso que le dio al saber que el era el primero y que seria el único en la vida de la Haruno y comenzó a introducir una y otra vez su miembro en ella. Sakura aún seguía abrazada de Sasuke y se habían juntado lágrimas en sus ojos. Poco a poco soltó los brazos de Sasuke y pareció que comenzaba a disfrutar de aquello, Sasuke entraba y salía de ella cada vez más rápido y ambos gemían de placer. Sakura llegó al orgasmo en un grito y un estremecimiento que la llevó a sentir el placer en todo su cuerpo y casi inmediatamente fue Sasuke quién llegó, dejando así toda su semilla en ella. Ambos cansados se recostaron bajo el árbol y quedaron descansando. Ella sonrió de alegría en medio de su sueño.

Amanecía, como cualquier otro día, mas sabia que aquel día no seria como todos, se hallaba en medio del bosque sola vestida si, seguramente el la había dejado vestida antes de dejarla tirada en medio del bosque y sintió su corazón romperse una vez mas, lloro como una niña lloro sin consuelo.

Perdóname Sakura, fue un momento de debilidad (debilidad para Sasuke = sentimiento) eso es todo – dijo saliendo del lugar en busca del hebi y de su tan odiado hermano la hora de la venganza se acerca y quizás solo entonces quizás regrese a mi HOGAR – dijo imitando lo que la Haruno le había dicho el día anterior al referirse a Kanoha.

Sakura dejo de llorar y se dirigió a su aldea sin voltear a tras, con toda su velocidad siguió su camino, ahora con un recuerdo mas de Sasuke auque este quizás nunca llegue a olvidarlo y quizás solo quizás algún día lo volvería a ver, seria su recuerdo el que nadie sabría del que nadie se enteraría… eso pensaba ella…..

Con Sasuke

Corría a una velocidad impresionante digno del heredero de las habilidades de un Uchiha, se había demorado un poco mas de lo debido y es que no pensó en terminar así con su ex compañera de equipo se supone que tendría que haber acabado con ella, por eso la había provocado para que ella lo atacara pero ella no callo en su trampa, si no todo lo contrario hizo lo mismo que él y fue el quien cayo en la trampa.

Hermoso sin duda pensó al recordar lo que había pasado.

Dio alcance a su equipo y dio la orden de seguir con su búsqueda tenia planeado terminar con su venganza, ya era hora después de tantos años, mato a su maestro Orochimaru y ahora falta su hermano y esa era su mayor prioridad ahora.

Karin has podido rastrear algo – pregunto llamando la atención pues estos no se habían dado cuenta que el ya había llegado.

No Sasuke – al parecer tu hermano no tiene intensiones de buscar al kiuby por el momento es mejor buscar por el valle cerca del sonido dijo- la mujer de lentes

Que dices remolacha – objeto Suigetsu- pretendes que volvamos al sonido

Que has dicho dientes de tiburón – se defendió la mujer

Basta – dijo el líder del Hebi

Me parece que es mejor quedarnos cerca de estas tierras entre la arena y la hoja, Itachi no renunciara a la caza de Naruto y nosotros estaremos listos para cuando eso suceda- sentencio el joven pelinegro

Los del Hebi, solo asentaron en forma de aceptación, pues nadie contradecía las órdenes del líder sin pagar las consecuencias.

En la aldea de la hoja

Tsunade-sama – no cree que Sakura se ha tardado en regresar preguntaba un joven de cabello rubio, ojos azules ligeramente molesto por la tardanza de su compañera de equipo.

Basta Naruto cálmate solo se ha retrazado un par de horas – dijo la rubia de manera tranquila confiaba en su alumna y sabia que ella llegaría tarde o temprano pero llegaría, aunque claro tendría que explicar el motivo de su retraso y muy bien explicado.

En la afueras de la aldea de la hoja se encontraba Sakura, se veía agotada seguramente por el tiempo record en que llego, tenia unas horas de retrazo y eso estaba segura que seria castigado por su maestra, así que no quiso hacerla esperar mas y se adentro a su aldea, su hogar…….

Continuara…………..


	2. La Noticia

La Noticia.

Se encontraba en la torre de la Hokague tratando de explicar el porque de su retrazo pues aunque tenia una mente brillante no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido en el bosque con su ex compañero de equipo.

Y bien sakura – la voz de la Quinta la saco de sus pensamientos y recuerdos

Quiero saber el porque de tu retraso, no es mucho lo que te has retrazado pero como buen ninja ambu de la hoja deberías haber cumplido con el horario que tu misma comunicaste.

Lo lamento Tsunade no ha sido mi intención pero tuve un pequeño contra tiempo en el bosque cuando tenia tiempo de haber salido de Suna, Gaara el Kazakague me dio alcance y como comprenderá no podía dejarlo solo, no después que estuve meses cuidando de el por motivo del demonio que se le fue extraído por akatsuki. Por lo que converse con el y luego seguí mi camino – dijo tratando de sonar de lo mas segura y es que no todo era una mentira pero tampoco todo era una verdad…..

Puedes retirarte Sakura y felicitaciones por haber llevado a acabo con satisfacción la misión no cabe duda que eres un magnifico medico – dijo la hokague a su discípula.

Gracias con su permiso – Sakura salio de la oficina y se dirigió de inmediato a la salida de la torre ya que seguramente había alguien que estaría esperándola y eso es algo que le alegraba después de haber pedido a sus padres en una misión el era lo único que le quedaba el su hermano su amigo….

Y tal como supuso, ahí estaba aquel chico rubio de ojos azules esperándola con una sonrisa tan significativa para ellos que no espero tanto para tenerlo cerca no sin antes claro que el le gritara.

Sakura Chan – cuanto tiempo dijo el joven, abrazándola como si hubieran sido siglos sin verla.

Naruto, como estas te he echado tanto de menos – dijo la pelirosada correspondiendo aquel abrazo tan calido y lleno de sentimiento claro el de amigos el de verdaderos hermanos.

Te estuve esperando en la oficina de la vieja pero nunca llegaste así que Salí por algo de comida – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Lo lamento Naruto pero tuve un pequeño contra tiempo pero lo importante es que he vuelto, después de tantos meses fuera quien lo diría no – pregunto la joven de ojos jade

Si y como estuvo todo Sakura cuenta – Naruto no tenia intensiones de dejarla descansar pero no iba a decirle que no al joven rubio.

Y así se le contó todo lo que había pasado y el joven le comento todo lo que había pasado en la aldea de la hoja, claro aclarando que el y hinata se llevaban mejor, Sai salía con Ino Yamanaka, Neji estaba fuera de la aldea cumpliendo una misión justo con Hinata al parecer eran asuntos del Clan Hyuuga, Lee buscando siempre la llama de la juventud al lado de Gai Sensei y así entre otras cosas…..

La noche cayo y ambos ninjas se marcharon a su respectivo hogar, pues la platica los había dejado un poco cansados sumando el cansancio de Sakura, Naruto accedió a que ella se marcharan.

Había llegado a su casa, todo estaba en orden como ella lo dejase hace meses atrás, subió a su habitación, decidió que era mejor darse un baño antes de dormir y así lo hizo, se fue al cuarto de baño y se metió por 30 minutos, salio con una pijama rosada y ya sin querer seguir despierta se acostó sobre su cama, respiraba tranquila, aunque la cabeza la tenia hecha un lió como era posible que aquello tan intimo pasara entre ellos, no había lógica habían comenzado con una pelea de palabras y terminaron en una pelea de caricias y besos, no estaba planeado pero como pensó en aquel momento olvido el dolor que antes le había causado y se dejo querer y se dejo amarlo como siempre lo hizo, claro ahora era su secreto y nadie debía de enterarse no había caso para ello, ella seguiría con su vida normal, seguiría siendo un miembro ambu destacable un ninja medico admirable sobresaliente ante todo y todos, su vida seguirá como hasta ahora….. Bueno eso pensaba ella y con ese pensamiento quedo dormida…….

Amanecía, como todos los días o al menos igual a los últimos dos meses desde que regresara de la misión, por trabajo en el hospital no había sido enviada a más misiones ya que no había compartido casi nada con sus amigos y por que casi no se sentía bien últimamente su chacra había sufrido un altibajo muy notorio que fue mejor dejarla descansar.

Se dirigía a toda prisa a la floristería quería saludar a su amiga Ino, pero lo que vio la dejo casi sin habla.

En la floristería se encontraba Ino claro pero no estaba sola si no mas bien acompañada de su ahora novio Sai del cuerpo ambu, sus ojos negros le recordó a cierto azabache que prefirió no mencionar.

Que te pasa frentezota, nunca habías visto a dos enamorados besarse? – pregunto de forma divertida.

Perdón – dijo la ojijade

Hola Ino, Hola Sai – saludo sonriente y algo nerviosa por interrumpir aquel momento.

Hola – dijeron los novios al unísono

Bien no quería interrumpir así que mejor me voy – dijo la pelirrosa pero la yamanaka le detuvo.

Te sucede algo Sakura – pregunto ya un poco más preocupada el semblante de sakura aquella mañana estaba fuera de lugar

No, no me sucede nada, porque? – pregunto

Pues se te nota cansada y realmente no creo que haya motivo para ello, no estas en misiones – cuestiono la rubia

Es cierto – intervino Sai – además tu chacra ha bajado considerablemente – dijo poniendo mas nerviosa a Sakura

Bueno yo me tengo que ir me esperan en el hospital – dijo despidiéndose – y no se preocupen no me pasa nada - dijo en un grito ya lejos del lugar

Nada de gravedad….. Nada que no se cure…… dijo para si

Si que esta rara, viste Sai, salio casi corriendo algo se trae entre manos – insistía Ino

Ya cálmate Ino, talvez y no sea nada – dijo el pelinegro para tranquilizar a su novia.

En otro Lugar….

Se podía divisar a dos personas conversando en lo profundo del bosque, el primero esta cubierto con una enorme capa negra no se le veía absolutamente nada pero al parecer es quien estaba ordenando algo o eso parecía….. Mientras que el otro individuo escuchaba con atención a las indicaciones que se le estaban dando…

Rei, espero que tengas muy en cuenta lo que te he encargado, desde hoy tu vivirás en la aldea escondida entre las hojas tu única misión Sakura Haruno, quiero saber todo de ella, todo lo que hace, cuando sale a misiones, si lo hace sola o con su equipo, quiero saber todo ningún detalle debe escaparse – dijo el hombre de voz fría y ronca.

Como usted ordene Señor – se escucho decir a la mujer bajo la capa

Pronto tendrá noticias mías y de ella – dijo desapareciendo del lugar

Aquel hombre misterioso levanto la cabeza y tan solo dejo ver una sonrisa dibujarse bajo aquel manto negro..

No, entiendo que es lo hacemos aquí – se quejaba la pelirroja con su compañero suigetsu quien es el único que le presta atención, ya que Juugo siempre esta ocupado viendo la naturaleza a su alrededor

Que no entiendes cabeza de remolacha – pregunto el hombre diente de tiburón

Pues no comprendo porque Sasuke esperaba a Itachi es mas fácil que nosotros lo encontremos, yo puedo rastrear el chacra de ese tipo – dijo la mujer orgullosa de su gran dote como rastreadora

Si claro, Karin, eres tan habilidosa que nos llevaste por el camino equivocado hace dos meses y por eso es que Sasuke tuvo aquel encuentro con alguno de sus compañeros – se quejo aquel peligris

Me enfermas – dijo la mujer de gafas

Quizá haya otra razón por la que esperaremos en este lugar – hablo por primera vez Juugo, quizás Sasuke no quiere que destruyan su aldea, o a sus amigos – volvió a decir

No digas estupidez Juugo a Sasuke no le importa su aldea ni sus ex compañeros de ser así, hubiese regresado hace mucho – escupió la pelirroja creyendo saber mas de Sasuke que los demás

En el hospital…….

Sakura que bueno que llegaste tus análisis ya están, lo puedes recoger en la oficina de Tsunade – dijo la enfermera

Que pero porque le entregaste esos análisis a la Hokague estas demente o que – le grito fuertemente a la pobre enfermera que salio despavorida del lugar ya que si algo tenia Sakura de su Maestra era el mal carácter….

No tengo de otra que ir por ellos a la oficina de Tsunade, solo espero que no los haya abierto aun – rogó para si la joven

Mientras tanto en la oficina se encontraba la quinta, pensando como es que aquello había ocurrido, claro sabia como, pero quería saber cuando o como paso…..mas fue interrumpida por el ruido que hizo la puerta al abrirse.

Tsunade – la voz de Sakura se escucho

Pasa Sakura – el resultado de tus análisis están listos ya, pero antes de dártelo hay algo que quieras decirme – pregunto la quinta no como lo que era la Hokague si no mas bien como una madre, que es así como quería a Sakura.

Tsunade yo… la pelirrosa no sabia ni que decir, no estaba en sus planes aun contárselo pero que podía hacer era su secreto y estaba a punto de desvelarlo o quizás no todo como al principio diría la verdad pero no toda la verdad por lo que mentiría pero no seria toda una mentira….

Y bien Sakura te escucho – dijo la rubia

El resultado de las pruebas han dado positivo – pregunto nerviosa

Tu dime – cuestiono la Quinta

Tsunade por favor – dijo la joven con los ojos cristalinos – quiero estar segura

Si Sakura tus resultados han dado positivos – dijo la quinta con seriedad ante el caso.

Lo sabia – susurro para si

Estas embarazada Sakura, - volvió a hablar la quinta

La noticia como antes no la había cogido de sorpresa no para ella, si pera los demás que pensarían de ella, que pasaría cuando se enteraran quien era el padre, que pasaría con el, incluso ni el sabia nada y pues desde luego que no iba a enterarse no había manera de cómo aunque quisiera decírselo.

Sakura tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, de felicidad si claro, pero también de nostalgia…

Quien es él – pregunto Tsunade con seriedad, quizá en el fondo tenía sus propias sospechas pero quería estar segura de aquello.

Que pasa Sakura no vas a responderme – volvió a preguntar

Lo lamento, no puedo decirle talvez mas adelante ahora solo quiero ir a casa – dijo la joven Haruno, si ella estaba feliz pero en el fondo de su alma tenia miedo, miedo al rechazo, miedo a no ser una buena madre.

Esta bien retírate – se escucho decir a la hokague

Sakura quien no espero ni dos veces para salir del lugar, se fue a su residencia era el único lugar donde podía estar tranquila y pensar en lo que había pasado en la oficina de la hokague, si su secreto ya no era su secreto, ahora todos se enterarían que seria madre, pero no era eso del todo lo que le entristecía mas bien era el pensar que algún día su hijo le preguntaría por su padre y seguramente ella no sabría que decir, o decir la verdad a sus hijos, pero aun faltaba mucho para eso así que decidió dormir un poco el consumo de su chacra debido al embarazo la desgastaba de sobremanera.

En otro lugar……..

Sasuke que hacemos aquí – pregunto la mujer del hebi

Es obvio no karin, esperamos a mi hermano ya que tu no me has servido de nada absolutamente nada – dijo saliendo del lugar si le enfermaba estar con esa mujer fastidiosa pero aun la necesitaba para descubrir a Itachi cuando el momento llegara, así que decidió salir un poco y pensar, pensar en el pasado en ellos en ella……

Y bien Rei cual es tu primer reporte dijo el hombre de capa negra – me he enterado que la Haruno esta embarazada – dijo la mujer de cabellos negros.

Y sabes quien es el padre – pregunto con voz fría

No, no quiso decírselo a la hokague de la hoja, al parecer es un secreto solo se sabrá cuando nazcan no le parece – dijo la mujer explicando aquello

Bien no quiero que la pierdas de vista, quiero saberlo todo, que no se te olvide es algo personal y si algo sale mal tu pagaras con tu miserable vida – dijo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo…

Si señor – dijo la mujer a la nada

**********/////////***********

Había pasado una semana desde que sakura confirmara sus sospechas ahora tendría que hablar con sus amigos mas cercanos y aun le ponía nerviosa la reacción de naruto pues estaba tratando de controlar la situación aunque eso pareciera casi imposible.

Estaban reunidos en la casa de la Haruno, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Kiba y Akamaru, Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji y Sai, era a los que tenia que decirles personalmente o si se enteraban por otro lado seria mas grave la situación para ella.

Y bien frentona para que nos has llamado – pregunto ya cansada de esperar la rubia Yamanaka

Cálmate Ino y deja que nos diga lo que tiene que decirnos – dijo Neji quien ya sabia lo diría la joven no en vano era llamado el genio del Clan Hyuuga su Byakujan había sido activado discretamente y entonces lo supo (que indiscreto porque no se espera a que le cuenten digo yo)

Bien los he reunido aquí para darles una noticia – dijo la joven quien por el nerviosismo se detuvo

Que noticia Sakura Chan no le pongas tanta emoción – se quejo el rubio

Naruto, chicos – sakura sentía que no podía decírselos solo así pero no había de otra era hoy u otro día no vendrían a su llamado

Y? – Sai también estaba ya al límite de la paciencia

Estoy embarazada – soltó tan rápido como pudo la ojijade, su vista estaba gacha no levantaba la mirada en lo absoluto, si hizo un silencio sepulcral nadie decía nada, ni una sola mosca hacia ruido en el lugar hasta que…..

Queeeeeee – la voz de Ino saco a todos del shock de la noticia

Frentona como es posible – dijo viendo a sakura pero ella no levantaba la mirada

Felicidades de repente la voz de la tímida Hinata interrumpió aquel momento de euforia por parte de la rubia.

Sakura levanto entonces el rostro viendo a la joven heredera dando un – gracias Hinata chan.

Acto seguido la rubia se lanzo sobre ella y en un fuerte abrazo la felicito eso reconforto el corazón de la haruno ver que al menos la apoyarían y así fue como cada uno de ellos la felicitaron no le preguntaron nada mas pues creían que ese no era el momento y le brindaron todo el apoyo, diciendo que podía contar con ellos para todo y que no se preocupara cuando el bebe llegara porque ellos estarían allí, sakura no cabía de la felicidad por un momento pensó que la rechazarían tenia 16 años y eso asustaría a cualquiera, claro menos a los mejores ninjas de la aldea escondida entre las hojas. Todos salieron del lugar menos naruto quien aun seguía en Shock para el fue un golpe bajo pues consideraba a sakura su hermana pero que le haya ocultado esto no sabia como sentirse por lo que quiso quedarse para charlar con ella.

Naruto Yo… no sabia que decir si algo sabia que Naruto no toleraba eran las mentiras por lo que debía sincerarse con el para que no hubiese problemas entre ellos. Pero Naruto fue más rápido que ella pues tomo la palabra…

Felicidades Sakura – dijo el joven abrazando a su mejor amiga y hermana – no se como ha sucedido esto pero estaré contigo siempre, no te puedo negar que me ha dolido saber que no me dijiste la verdad desde un principio, pero trato de comprenderte no ha sido fácil la batalla interior pero siempre estaré contigo te lo prometo – dijo aun abrazado a Sakura

Por su parte Sakura no sabia como reaccionar, realmente Naruto había madurado y mucho pero aun así no quería guardar ningún secreto pues no le parecía justo así que decidió separarse de el para contarle toda la verdad.

Naruto, quiero hablarte con la verdad – dijo la joven mirando los ojos azules de su hermano – estoy embarazada, lo cual sucedió cuando llegue tarde de la ultima misión a la que me enviaron recuerdas – ella pregunto a lo que Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza – bien me encontré con…. Sakura no sabia como decirlo estaba segura que Naruto se pondría triste pues siempre que se hablaba de él, Naruto siempre terminaba mal…

Con quien Sakura – pregunto Naruto un poco inquieto, estaba pensando en una persona muy querida para el pero aun así no estaba seguro o no quería decirlo por temor a equivocarse

Con él – fue lo que dijo la ojijade esperando la reacción de su hermano rubio

Naruto por su parte no hizo gesto alguno, al parecer estaba sumido en su mundo pensando quien sabe cuantas cosas y eso ponía nerviosa a Sakura quien no sabia lo que estaba pasando con su amigo.

Naruto yo – intento hablar

Se lo dirás – interrumpió el rubio

No hay manera de decírselo cuando desperté el ya no se encontraba en el lugar debería odiarlo por eso, pero tu sabes que no puedo, pero tampoco puedo ir y buscarlo para decirle no sabría por donde empezar – dijo la joven

Tiene derecho Sakura será hijo suyo también – Naruto insistía y es que tenia esperanza de que solo así Sasuke regresara a la aldea con ella, con ellos……..

Itachi estas, seguro de esto – pregunto un hombre rubio

Si, es hora de regresar al hogar que abandone hace mucho tiempo – respondió el joven Uchiha – debo de hacer algo antes de partir y eso lo sabes volvió a insistir

El te busca, quiere venganza si tu llegas a la hoja el lograra su objetivo – hablaba el rubio tratando de convencer al mayor de los Uchihas sobrevivientes

Tú sabes el motivo y no me detendrás verdad – pregunto

No, no lo haré seria una locura desafiarte – respondió el rubio mirando fijamente a Itachi, quien estaba listo para emprender el vuelo de vuelta a la tierra que lo vio nacer y crecer como un digno ninja y digno descendiente del Clan Uchiha pero desde la masacre todo honor y merito estaban perdidos pero el volvía a aquella aldea por algo que había dejado incompleto volvía porque así tenia que ser porque así lo quiso la vida o el destino…. con esa idea desapareció en una nube de humo del lugar dejando un nos volveremos a encontrar…..


	3. Heridas por cerrar

Heridas Por Cerrar

Habían pasado 6 meses, en la aldea de la hoja todo transcurría con normalidad pues no habían sobresaltos en los últimos meses, por lo que la haruno no tuvo necesidad de salir de su aldea ya su vientre era visible completamente, ella se encontraba feliz de que no fuera uno si no dos niños, iba a tener gemelos dos niños hermosos seguramente, aunque su felicidad no estaba completa siempre le faltaría él……

Por su parte Naruto había intentado rastrear al Uchiha traidor para decirle la noticia pero al parecer el no estaba cerca o quizá estaba ocultando su chacra para no ser detectado pero de alguna manera tenia que encontrarlo aunque de momento permanecía en la aldea de la hoja como todos los ninjas….

En otro lugar

Hemos pasado 6 meses en este lugar y aun no tenemos nada – se quejo la mujer del equipo

Eso es cierto por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con tigo remolacha – contesto el joven diente de tiburón

Esto no tiene sentido si Itachi quisiera venir ocultaría su chacra – insistió la mujer

No lo creo, Itachi no ocultaría su chacra a él no le importaría ser descubierto – dijo fríamente el ojinegro

Eso es cierto – dijo Juugo

Más lo que no sabían es que Itachi Uchiha estaba ya en la aldea escondida entre las hojas claro eso nadie lo sabia y no lo sabrían hasta que fuera necesario

Por otra parte

Eres una inepta como puede ser que después de este tiempo aun no sepas quien es el padre de el hijo de Haruno – el hombre estaba furioso

Lo lamento señor pero ella no lo ha revelado aun, pero quizás pronto lo sepamos no falta mucho para el nacimiento de ese niño y cuando eso pase – dijo la mujer que fue interrumpida

Cuando eso pase tu estarás muerta, ahora ve y averigua lo que necesito es importante – dijo el hombre de rostro cubierto

Si señor dijo la mujer desapareciendo del lugar…

Espero que mis sospechas sean ciertas y entonces todo será perfecto – rió aquel hombre que luego desapareció del lugar…

La noche había llegado a la aldea y todo estaba tan tranquilo que era posible olvidar lo que había pasado tiempo atrás pero como no todo puede permanecer en total calma…

En la casa Haruno, la futura madre se encontraba descansando ya que el embarazo la desgastaba de sobre manera su chacra se hizo aun mas débil, pero no le evito trabajar en el hospital como Tsunade se lo había sugerido, se encontraba en su habitación pero algo le decía que no todo estaba bien había algo en el ambiente que la ponía nerviosa, tensa o quizás solo era miedo a estar siempre sola y desprotegida como ahora se encontraba…

Y tal como sus sentidos la alertaban no tardo en aparecer aquella sombra junto a su ventana cosa que asusto a Sakura de sobremanera ya que no estaba en condiciones de enfrentar a un enemigo y no quería hacerlo pero no tenia otra tendría que defenderse y defender la vida de sus hijos…

Quien esta ahí – pregunto asustada

No te asustes Haruno – escucho decir a la sombra de la ventana

Dime que haces aquí y que quieres conmigo – insistió en saber la joven ojijade

Te he seguido los pasos estos últimos meses y quiero que me contestes algo – dijo caminando hacia donde daba un poco de luz, y entonces lo vio era el, el motivo por el cual su gran amor había dejado la aldea años atrás…

Itachi – susurro

El mismo, ahora no te alteres solo quiero conversar contigo – dijo el pelinegro si sin duda era algo que el no haría pero quizá algo lo obligaba a hacerlo o quizás era parte de su destino y de su cuenta pendiente con la aldea o con alguien mas……

Que quieres – dijo Sakura quien sostenía un cunai entre sus manos

Confirmar que el niño que esperas es de mi estupido hermano pequeño – dijo mirando el vientre de Sakura, que por la impresión quedo muda, no estaba en sus planes decirle a Itachi aquello seguramente los mataría como hizo con su clan o se los quitaría para sabe Dios que……

Mientras otros ojos lo observaban y los escuchaban, eso le podía salvar la vida pero aun así tenia que estar segura antes de ir a decirle al hombre para el que trabajaba….

Dime sakura no tengas miedo – insistía el Uchiha mayor

No – fue lo único que dijo no quería que algo les pasara a sus hijos no, y si tenia que negar el origen de sus hijos lo haría para defenderlos……

Que pasa Haruno – dijo el ojinegro – no vas a responderme dime porque no quieres responder a caso tienes miedo – dijo acercándose a la joven madre y es que si estaba espantada y como acto reflejo sakura retrocedió al acercamiento de Itachi

Tu sabes que lo que digo es verdad, el Henkenkay es su herencia viva, tiene un clan al que pertenece tiene un padre y eso no lo puedes cambiar Sakura no lo podrás negar por mucho tiempo, el será la luz de un nuevo amanecer le negaras el derecho a su clan a un nombre – las palabras de Itachi estaban descolocando a Sakura quien pensó que la mataría pero por el contrario le estaba diciendo que sus hijos tenían un clan, un padre. Algo que no podría esperar de Itachi que estaba pasando porque ahora itachi venia a decirle todo eso cuando fue el quien dejo a Sasuke sin familia sin hermano sin un clan y casi sin una identidad, el quien solo sembró el odio, quien condujo a Sasuke al camino de la venganza ahora venia y decía tanto no entendía pero no se quedaría sin entender no eso si que no, mas cuando iba a dirigirse a Itachi este volvió a hablar.

No le quites tu también lo que yo un día le quite, no le niegues una familia como yo se la negué – Sakura quedo pasmada ante tan sinceridad y es que Itachi no llevaba el Sharingan activado como siempre sus ojos eran negros, negros como los de su hermano y se veía algo diferente algo que no entendía….

No se donde se encuentra – dijo Sakura ya confirmando que sus hijos era hijos de Sasuke, cosa que otra persona no espero para ir y salvar su vida con aquella información.

Yo se como atraerlo – dijo Itachi

Pude sentir hace unos días su chacra cerca al parecer estaba esperándome y no lo haré esperar mas – dijo activando su chacra

Ahora Sakura ve al antiguo Barrio Uchiha ahí te esperare – dijo el hombre desapareciendo en un nube de humo

Sakura por su parte aun no sabia que estaba pasando pero la sinceridad de Itachi la convenció o quizás solo la ilusión de volver a verlo después de mucho tiempo.

Pero no espero mucho y salio a su destino…..

Mientras tanto….

Sasuke tu hermano esta en la aldea al parecer siempre estuvo ahí – dijo la mujer con el rostro desfigurado por aquel descubrimiento

Que has dicho – pregunto el ojinegro con tal furia

Su chacra proviene de la hoja, ahora se dirige al Barrio Uchiha – dijo la mujer

Sasuke, no espero mas detalles y salio dispuesto a cumplir su venganza esta vez Itachi no se escaparía como otras veces esta vez el seria el vencedor….

Mas no fue el único que sintió un chacra familiar pues alguien mas también lo había sentido lo había esperado por mucho tiempo y esta vez el se quedaría en la hoja aunque tuviese que morir para lograrlo….

Sakura había llegado a la mansión Uchiha su capa negra no le dejaba ver su vientre abultado

Veo que llegaste – escucho a itachi a su espalda, giro por inercia pero lo que encontró la puso tensa, ahí estaba Itachi Uchiha con el Sharingan activado los ojos color carmesí se encontraban amenazadores…

No te preocupes te he dicho que no te haré nada – dijo tratando de calmarla

Es solo que no seremos los únicos pronto llegaran mas – dijo al mismo tiempo que le mostraba un par de dijes con el emblema Uchiha

Tómalos te pertenecen – dijo colocándolos en las manos de la Haruno

Ella no dijo nada, solo las observo por un momento para luego guardarlas, pudo sentir como otros tres chacras se acercaban a una velocidad impresionante.

Que lindo detalle no te parece Uchiha – se escucho decir entonces apareció aquel hombre de capa negra que mando a vigilar a Sakura dejando caer su capa su rostro quedo a la vista

Kabuto – siseo Sakura, pues lo mas seguro es que persiguiera a Sasuke por el asesinato de Orochimaru

Sakura cuanto tiempo – dijo el traidor de la hoja

Sakura se puso en guardia, Itachi por su parte solo pudo voltear ya el menor de los Uchihas había hecho su aparición en el lugar y lo que vio no le agrado mucho que digamos Kabuto, Itachi y Sakura

Que demonios hace Sakura Aquí – pensó el joven aunque no le dieron mucho tiempo para pensar Kabuto había lanzado un ataque tomando desprevenida a Sakura quien no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el ataque pero alguien mas lo hizo por ella, ya que Itachi activo con lo justo su Sharingan y puedo ponerla a salvo ante los ojos carmesí de su hermano pequeño

Que haces ahí parado sasuke pudieron matarla – grito un rubio hiperactivo que esta llegando también al lugar de los hechos

Que demonios haces aquí Naruto – dijo el ojinegro – esto no es de tu incumbencia ahora lárgate y llévate a Sakura con tigo – dijo el joven uchiha

Vaya, vaya ay que ver cuanto te protegen no Sakura porque será – dijo irónico

No es de tu incumbencia ahora lárgate de aquí kabuto – grito sakura pues si bien sabia que había que luchar ella no estaba en condiciones y tendría que salir de ahí como fuera….

Pero Naruto no se quedo con el ataque lanzado hacia sakura, por lo que ataco directamente a Kabuto, quien pudo esquivar el ataque a duras penas Naruto había mejorado demasiado desde su último encuentro…

No te metas Naruto – grito Sasuke

Itachi que se mantenía al margen de todo pues se suponía que Sakura tenía que hablar con su hermano y su hermano quería venganza y lo habían excluido de la batalla…

Pero aprovechando la situación sabia que aquello no era bueno para sakura así que…

Vete Sakura este no es lugar para ti luego podrás conversar con el – grito Itachi

Y así lo hizo, quiso salir corriendo pero un ataque de kabuto la lanzo varios metros del lugar.

Sakura – se escucho gritar al rubio

Cosa que llamo la atención de todos pues Kabuto había utilizado un clon para lastimar a la pelirrosa y nadie puedo darse cuenta ahora si Kabuto tendría que pagar con su vida si algo malo le pasaba a la joven…..

Se encontraba inconsciente Naruto no pudo hacer nada para hacerla reaccionar, no tenia dotes medicas así que era mejor sacarla de ahí…..

Pero Itachi no se quedo así y ataco a kabuto y con un golpe certero en el rostro lo lanzo lejos de ahí….

Sasuke quien solo miraba, trataba de entender lo que estaba pasando por que sakura salio volando con un golpe no era normal, porque itachi había atacado a Kabuto por el ataque lanzado a Sakura pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando ya que la voz de su hermano lo saco de sus pensamientos…

Que paso Sasuke te quedaras sin hacer nada, la perderás también dejaras que muera – le grito fuertemente

No me importa lo que le suceda nadie le pidió que viniera – dijo de manera fría y arrogante

Y esto fue lo ultimo que Naruto soporto como era posible que Sasuke fuera así después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos era lógico que mostrara preocupación al menos un poco.

Eres un egoísta Sasuke, ella no puede defenderse en su estado – el grito de Naruto dejo desconcertado al pelinegro a que se refería su mente divagaba por saber lo que Naruto quería decir.

Ante tal acto Kabuto aprovecho para tomar a la pelirrosa entre sus manos, estaba claro que sasuke no sabia la verdad sobre esos niños así que el se lo daría a conocer al mismo tiempo que se los arrebatara

Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí, acaso no sabes lo que sakura tiene – pregunto mordazmente al mismo tiempo que retiro la capa oscura que cubría el cuerpo de sakura y por ende su abultado vientre.

Sasuke no puedo evitar sobresaltarse al darse cuenta y caer en lo que Naruto dijo al referirse a su estado, Sakura estaba embarazada.

Un momento si Sakura esta embarazada ese niño tendría que ser suyo o a caso alguien mas se había atrevido a tocar a su pelirrosa a su molestia a su mujer – la pregunta rondaba en su cabeza, el pelinegro no sabía bien lo que pasaba pero debía enterarse ahora o no seria nunca.

Tsunade – entro la mujer al despacho de la quinta

Que sucede Shishune – pregunto la rubia a su asistente

Nos ha llegado el reporte de una batalla en el barrio Uchiha y al parecer se trata de tres traidores, Naruto y Sakura – dijo la pelinegra

Que has dicho como es posible que estén en la aldea y no hayan sido interceptados – inquiero molesta la quinta hokague

Envía dos escuadros ahora mismo – ordeno la rubia

Si Tsunade como usted ordene – dijo la joven asistente saliendo de prisa del lugar

Que pasa por que no atacan – pregunto con una sonrisa retorcida Kabuto a sus enemigos

Oh tienen miedo de lastimar a los bebes de la Haruno – pregunto – mm o quizás tienen miedo a que sea el extermino del Clan Uchiha – sonrió con mas fuerza

Dime Sasuke – se dirijo al pelinegro – a caso no sabias que los hijos que la Haruno espera son tuyos – pregunto de manera retorcida lo estaba disfrutando así seria su venganza contra el chico por haber matado a su maestro orochimaru

Sasuke quien no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, si lo que paso el otro día con sakura en el bosque había tenido consecuencias, pues sus consecuencias se llamaban hijos y sus hijos estaban a punto de ser asesinados por kabuto como venganza por el asesinato de Orochimaru

Su mente estaba saturada por tanta información en cuestión de unos instantes tenia a Itachi debía ser su prioridad y sospechando lo que Sasuke estaría pensando le hablo…

Elige Sasuke tú tan ansiada venganza o la vida de la Haruno y tus hijos – pregunto Itachi

Te he perseguido y esperado por tanto tiempo Itachi – respondió el Uchiha menor

Lo se pero no pierdas ahora lo que yo te quite, no pierdas la oportunidad de una familia, la familia que yo te robe cuando niños, no le des la espalda a tu familia como lo hice yo no permitas que un días tus hijos te persigan como tu me has perseguido a mi todo este tiempo, no entendiste nunca lo que quise mostrarte Sasuke – dijo Itachi

A que te refieres – inquiero el más joven del clan

A que no quiero que te conviertas en un asesino ahora ve sálvala y llévala con la Hokague si puedes darte cuenta es poco el chacra que la mantiene con vida y eso sin tener en cuenta que los bebes le están brindando un poco de su chacra para mantenerla viva y ellos poder seguir vivos dentro de ella….

Y era cierto ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo y tendría que tomar una decisión y así lo hizo ataco a kabuto de frente mientras un clon le enterró un kunai que le perforo un pulmón con el cual dejo libre a Sakura para que Sasuke la pudiese tomar entre sus brazos y salir del lugar de inmediato corrió con todo lo que sus pies le dio con toda sus habilidades tendría que llevarla había dejado pasar mucho tiempo y esperaba llegar a tiempo no podía perderlos ahora que estaba en sus manos salvarlos…..

Mientras tanto…..

Que cursi te viste Itachi, como es posible que un shinobi de tu categoría fuera tan patético, desde cuando te has vuelto tan bueno – dijera con malicia

No, creas todo lo que mires o escuches – sonrió Itachi

Creando una enorme bola de chacra entre sus manos (perdón no me acuerdo como se escribe el nombre de la técnica de kakashi n.n)

Se dirigió a kabuto quien no tuvo tiempo de detenerla ni mucho menos de esquivarla y fue así como le atravesó el corazón a Kabuto, no sin antes recibir un golpe por parte de kabuto en el corazón también (como se lo hizo a Tsunade cuando naruto y jiraya fueran en su búsqueda)

Y así llego a su fin aquella batalla ambos Traidores de la hoja se encontraban muertos y como único espectador Naruto quien solo pudo ver ambos cuerpos y sentir como llegan los cuerpos de ambu enviados por Tsunade, salio del lugar para dirigirse al hospital donde seguramente se encontraba su amiga y hermana.


	4. El renacer del clan Uchiha

Aquí les traigo el ultimo capitulo de esta historia realmente espero que haya sido diferente y después de tanto tiempo he podido darle un final espero realmente que sea de su agrado y llene sus expectativas y gracias por su apoyo

En el capitulo anterior…

No Sakura no me hagas esto, aguanta un poco mas… pedía el pelinegro al no sentir ya un signo de vida de Sakura, el único Chacra que se podía sentir escasamente era el que provenía de los bebes sin duda serian grandes ninjas si lograban sobrevivir y sin nacer aun ya habían empezado a librar la primera batalla de sus vidas y estaban a punto de perderla……..

**EL Renacer del Clan Uchiha**

Pero Sasuke no estaba por la labor de que se dejaran vencer, su velocidad se incremento, increíblemente mientras los niños tuviesen chacra tendrían esperanzas de vida, al igual que la madre.

Sasuke entro al hospital, buscando a la quinta hokague, quien ya lo esperaba. Tomo a sakura en sus brazos.

Espera aquí – le ordeno al pelinegro mientras ingresaba a emergencias para lograr salvar a su alumna de las garras de la muerte.

Habían pasado ya 4 horas desde que Sakura ingresara a Emergencias y aun no había noticias de su estado y de los niños, Naruto se había hecho presente no hace más de 3 horas.

Todo es tu culpa – soltó de repente el Rubio

No me digas lo que ya se – respondió desafiante el joven pelinegro.

Si tan solo, no la hubieras abandonado – el rubio insistía en culparle

Cállate Naruto lo único importante es que ellos estén bien – dijo

Sasuke, Naruto – la voz de la hokague los distrajo de su pelea

Como están? – pregunto inquieto el pelinegro

Vieja habla ya – grito el rubio

Lo lamento mucho chicos, la Rubia se disculpaba

Por que? Pregunto el rubio

Donde están, como están? – del Sasuke sereno no quedaba nada

Tranquilos, Sakura será trasladada a una habitación dentro de unos minutos – dijo la hokague

Entonces que es lo que lamenta – el pelinegro se estaba enojando

Lamento no haber podido evitar que los niños nacieran prematuros – soltó la hokague

Les ha pasado algo – preguntaron al unísono

No, no es eso es solo que los tendremos en incubadoras para evitar cualquier otro inconveniente – dijo la hokague, ambos jóvenes se tranquilizaron pero aun así querían verla.

Puedo verla – exigió saber el pelinegro

Si, puedes verla creo que hay mucho de que hablar – dijo la hokague

En la habitación se encontraba, la joven madre, sin duda estaba demasiado pálida tendría que ser por el parto inducido que había experimentado. La observaba como la cosa mas preciada del mundo.

Sasuke – la joven pelirosa susurro

No hables, descansa – el pidió con un tono de voz inaudito para el

Como están – ella insistía en hablar

Estarán bien, son niños fuertes como su madre – el sonrió y le brindo un pequeño beso en la frente de la joven

Son tan fuertes como su padre – ella dijo cerrando los ojos para caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

El simple hecho de escuchar aquello de los labios de Sakura, lo hacia sentir orgulloso, tenia la oportunidad de volver a tener una familia un hogar, una mujer a la que podía llamar su mujer y uno niños que podía llamar con todo orgullo hijos dignos del clan Uchiha, dignos de una madre como la que tenían, realmente ahora sentía que lo tenia todo, todo lo que un dia su hermano le arrebato sin compasión.

Mi hermano – si ahora podía pensar en lo que había ocurrido con su hermano mayor, sintió la puerta abrirse y por inercia volteo con rapidez, era su viejo amigo el rubio, quien no hace mas de una hora lo culpaba de toda las desgracias por las que Sakura había pasado.

Itachi ha muerto – el rubio soltó sin preámbulo alguno

Como que Itachi esta muerto – no podía creer lo que escuchaba estaba seguro que Itachi no se daría por vencido ahora menos que nunca, porque no lo entendía que había pasado con su hermano salvando su vida, la vida de su nueva familia, el hombre que destruyo todo a su paso en el pasado.

Muerto – repitió aceptando el hecho

Será sepultado, como un traidor – dijo Naruto, algo a lo que Sasuke se opuso rotundamente, era cierto su hermano no era mas que un traidor a la aldea a su clan, pero aun así tenia una deuda con el.

Eso no será así, se que fue un traidor tanto a la aldea como a nuestro clan, pero le debo la vida de mis hijos y la de Sakura y eso es algo que no se puede olvidar, lo enterrare junto a mis padres en lugar destinado para el Clan Uchiha solo espero que la hoja no se oponga al hecho. – sentencio el pelinegro

Nadie lo hará, si así lo has decidido, así será, no hay nada que podamos hacer es tu hermano, es tu clan y tu decides sobre ello. – la quinta hokague se encontraba en la misma habitación que ellos.

Ahora salgan es hora que sakura descanse, ustedes también deberían descansar, ha sido un dia muy duro y largo para todos, lo importante es que no hay nada mas que lamentar. – dijo la hokague saliendo del lugar con los dos jóvenes amigos.

Había amanecido, pero aquel amanecer era diferente a todos los que había vivido a lo largo de su corta existencia, sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez, estaba cansado, era algo no usual en el, todo lo que había vivido el dia de ayer llegaron a su memoria. Sonrió por primera vez con calidez, sin egoísmo sin maldad, su sonrisa reflejaba la felicidad pura, el orgullo de ser padre y de tener a su lado a la mujer que amaba, aunque le costara años y casi perderla, para darse cuenta que era ella quien ocupaba su corazón, corazón que ahora compartía con dos lindos bebes.

Abría los ojos con cansancio, el dia indicaba que seria uno de esos que no se podría borrar de su vida, era algo que la marcaría para siempre, tenía a sus hijos ya con ella para amamantarlos, eran hermosos. El niño tenía la mirada de un negro ocre al igual que la niña, ambos tenia la mirada obscura de su padre, la ternura de su madre.

Sonosuke y Mikoto Uchiha, sonrió al pensar en los niños y como sonaba el apellido de su amado pelinegro en ellos, pero estaba extrañada, estaba sola nadie le hacia compañía, donde estarían sus amigos Sasuke acaso la había abandonado de nuevo?

Si crees que te liberaras de mi tan fácilmente te has equivocado Sakura – escucho decir era el pelinegro que estaba en la puerta de la habitación con una mirada tierna al ver a la joven madre y a los niños, una sonrisa alumbro el rostro de la Haruno.

Sasuke – dijo sin poder creerlo

Lamento llegar tarde, pero tenia que reclamar el cuerpo de mi hermano para poder darse sepultura junto a mis padres y el resto del clan. Dijo esto con la mirada triste

No te preocupes te hemos esperado tanto tiempo, que podíamos esperarte un momento mas, dijo la pelirosa tratando de consolarlo.

Ya les he puesto nombre espero que no te moleste pero si alguno no te gusta se lo podemos cambiar – dijo la pelirosa un poco sonrojada

Así y como llamaras a mi hijos – dijo orgullo de si

Sonosuke y Mikoto – dijo en voz baja temiendo que se molestara por mencionar a su madre

Le pusiste como mi madre, pregunto desconcertado el pelinegro

Si espero no te moleste, pero quería recordarla de alguna manera además tiene el cabello negro y lacio como lo tenia ella y la mirada ocre de tu padre pero con la calidez de tu madre – Sakura esperaba alguna reacción del pelinegro

Sakura gracias – fue lo que dijo el pelinegro no esperaba que sakura pensara tanto en el y en lo que sus padres había representado en cierto momento de su vida.

Sonosuke y Mikoto Uchiha Haruno – menciono el pelinegro, lo que arranco una sonría enorme de los labios de la Haruno.

Habían pasado 5 años desde aquel suceso, todo había seguido su curso tal cual tendría que haber sido de no haber tantos conflictos tantos odios, tantas venganzas y tanto dolor de por medio.

Así que eso era lo que deseabas – la voz de un rubio se escucho

Solo deseba que fuera feliz, que se olvidara de todo lo que paso en su infancia, crees que hice mal- pregunto el hombre pelinegro que estaba en una de las montañas mas altas de la hoja.

No lo creo, ahora tiene una familia un hogar y es feliz, - aseguro el rubio

Si Sonosuke y Mikoto son el Renacer del Clan Uchiha – dijo orgulloso de si

Tienes razón, Itachi ellos son el renacer de un clan tan poderos como lo es y han sido los Uchihas.

Es hora de partir no hay nada mas que nos ate a la hoja y mi pequeño hermano ahora tiene lo que un dia le robe – diciendo esto desapareció de la enorme montaña haciendo en el acto activar su legendario Sharingan y el mito partía con el.

Que pasa Sasuke – la voz de su mujer lo distrajo ya que había sentido claramente el chacra de su hermano mayor, su vista se encontró con los ojos jade que tenia a su lado.

No es nada Sakura, es solo que creí sentir la presencia de alguien pero es imposible – dijo mirando hacia el lugar donde había sentido la presencia de su hermano.

Itachi cierto – pregunto sakura segura de lo que decía

Lo has sentido tú también – pregunto el joven pelinegro

Si, es inconfundible un chacra como el suyo aunque es imposible quizá es porque estamos frente a su tumba no lo crees, - aseguro la joven

Si es imposible – dijo con la mirada dirigida a la montaña

Creo que es hora de partir, es hora de terminar con esta historia y de darle inicio a una nueva donde todo sea diferente.

Tienes razón amor, es hora de irnos los niños nos esperan – dijo tomando el brazo de su marido, de su amigo y de su amante.

Dos niños se veían a la distancia entrenando solos, no había punto de discusión ni duda a que clan pertenecían, la niña era la viva imagen de su difunta abuela Mikoto Uchiha y el niño la viva imagen de su padre, ambos de cabellos y ojos negros profundos como la noche sin luna dignos descendientes de un poderoso clan y con su inconfundible abanico en la espalda no había duda alguna era el renacer del Clan Uchiha y sus padres estaban orgullosos de ello.

Sonosuke, Mikoto –llamo el joven padre

Dinos papá - Dijeron al unísono

Es hora de partir – dijo dirigiéndose a sus hijos

Si pero aun falta algo – dijo sakura sacando de su bolsillo dos cadenas con el símbolo del clan

No podemos marcharnos sin que ustedes se pongan esto niños – se los coloco a cada uno en el cuello y les dio un beso tierno en la frente a ambos, estaba orgullosa de sus hijos y feliz de tener al hombre que amaba, se puso en pie de nuevo y con una lentitud demoledora se acerco a los labios de su esposo quien gustoso la recibió y un beso apasionado se fundió la feliz pareja como siempre lo harían después de todo eran una familia, eran un clan……

Y sin previo aviso 3 pares de ojos se fundieron en un color carmesí tan rojo y tan vivo como la misma sangra que por sus venas corría. El Sharingan estaba más vivo que nunca y el mito quizá y solo quizá volvería…

**The End**

He llegado al final de esta historia y bueno me despido de todos y agradezco infinitamente el que me hayan apoyado con la historia y sobre todo por los que me han leido espero que este final le haya gustado nos vemos hasta otra oportunidad

**ANGELNEGRO**


End file.
